1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the continual operation monitoring and error diagnosis of a stepper motor controlled at its windings by control logic and driver stages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the continual operation, monitoring and error diagnosis of a stepper motor controlled at its windings by control logic and driver stages using stepping pulses which are phase-shifted relative to each other.
2. Description of the Problem and Prior Art
Typically, stepper motors have to be operated at particular pulse sequences. Such sequences are normally generated by means of control logic circuitry, an example of which is shown in German Auslegeschrift No. 19 58 032. The phase-shifted stepping pulses thus generated are subsequently applied to the individual phase windings of the stepper motor via driver stages which, in most cases, are designed using transistor switches. The operation of such stepper motors must be free from errors, and errors occurring, if any, must be detectable both with regard to their nature and location.